Memories
by OC-Trainer-Gray
Summary: File that were erased will be given view, of events that happen in this world.
1. Broken Bonds

"Bro... you have to..."

"No, sis, you know why I don't do these things!"

"But... this is dire!"

"I... I don't... I don't want to end up like Dad... using my power to the point I shatter-"

"He did it to protecting us... I saw what he went through... please... bro... he had that birth mark similar to ours, but... Nurse Joy said he dying slowly... I don't want to watch someone else die knowing that there's a method to save them..."

"What happened?"

"What?"

What. Happened. To. Him? I want to know what happened. You give me the info... I WILL _(maybe)_ heal him completely. So tell me."

. . . Okay, I don't know the full situation, but I saw most of it.

. . . It went like this."

* * *

**Flashback; third person P.O.V.**

Ash was looking over the lake near the Indigo Plateau, as he asked, "So what do you think Pikachu, I think we have a serious chance next league?"

Pikachu nodded, "Pika! Pikachu chu, pika pi!"

Ash nodded, "Right, let's give it our best next time, right? (Chu!)" As they fist bumped.

That's when Ash heard a bush rustle, he stood up quickly, turning to it, he barely caught the colors of pink and white ducking into it, before he or Pikachu could react they heard other footsteps on the path, turning the opposite direction, they were met with Prof. Oak, Ash's mother- Delia, and Ash's traveling companions, Misty and Brock.

In the bush was a girl with albino hair that faded to pink, along with being a year or two older than Ash, sighed in relief at not being noticed.

Ash greeted warmly, "Hey guys, what are you all doing?"

Delia answered calmly, "We came to talk about how you did."

Pikachu's ears perked, something was not right about how she said that.

Ash replied, not picking up on Delia's wording, "Yeah, I fell a little short, I'm going to do even better next year, though... I did fall short, I guess I have to work on Charizard and make sure Team Rocket doesn't tired out half of my team." As he look down.

Misty spoke with an edge that seemed to catch Ash off-guard and unnerved Pikachu, "Maybe it wasn't just Team Rocket's fault that you lost the match."

Ash replied, "What the-what do you mean?!"

Brock replied, something off about him, "It's not just the match, you have been unable to get Charizard to work with you, it represents your own weaknesses and the fact you aren't fit as a trainer."

Ash gasped, "But that isn't true, maybe using Charizard was a little irresponsible, but I had to, even if he didn't help _sort of_, but it'll be better, I made farther than even Gary and Sarha."

Delia spoke, "Your little stint as a trainer ruined the name of Pallet Town, so don't ever think about coming back."

Ash stared in disbelief, "Wh-what?" While Pikachu's cheeks crackled violently.

Prof. Oak continued, a smirk growing, "And Charizard showed you aren't ready to be a trainer. Your Pokémon will be confiscated and given to other trainers, while your license will be revoked."

Ash stared in disbelief, tears threatening to form, "But w-why, this is my first year, I haven't learned a lot yet, being a trainer has taught me a lot, but why?"

Oak smiled, revealing, "It's simple _Satoshi_, you were never meant to be a trainer... now be good and-!"

"PIKA! CHU!" That cut off the old man, as electricity sparked around him and the others, though, seeing Oak's eyes were a little glassy, like he wasn't all there.

Ash scooped up the electric mouse, before running. That's when he fell backwards, rocks summoned to block his path, due to Brock's Onix's **Rock Tomb**.

"Mr. Mime, use **Psychic** on that rat!" Pikachu froze, before being lifted up, Pikachu responded with a **Thunder**, knocking out the Psychic/Fairy-type.

That's when he was struck with a **Dragon Pulse**, hitting a tree, as Ash rushed to his partner, ignoring the mouse's warning, it was too late, as Ash was hit by a **Razor Wind**, his body cut all over, shredding his clothes, leaving half of it in a shredded mess, his hat was beyond repair, while Ash bled, his body fatally wounded, Pikachu released a whimper towards his trainer.

Taking their eyes off Ash, they begun talking how they're gonna deal with Ash's Pokémon.

"What should we do with them?" (Delia)

"Well I have dibs on Squirtle, Kingler and maybe Oddish." (Misty)

"I'll take care of Bulbasaur and Fearow." (Brock)

"Pidgeotto will help me with chores." (Delia)

"And I will take care of the Tauros, Charizard and the rare specimens that are his Muk and Beedrill." (Oak)

"None of you will do anything with them." Came a mysterious voice, as a Pokémon screeched.

Feeling the ground shake with a landing, turning their attention, they saw a boy who looked like an older Ash, except he wore red clothes in place of blue ones, he didn't have the zig-zag birthmarks, he had no gloves, his skin was pale & his eye were hidden behind the shadow of his cap. He had a Aerodactyl near him, with an Espeon sitting next to him, glaring daggers at both Delia and Oak.

The two adults backed away, unsure of how to react, but not without fear, while sweat dotted Brock's head, Misty, however, seemed unfazed, "Who are you suppose to be? Stay out of our affairs with that wimp. Starmie, use **Hydro Pump**!"

The water-type complied, launching the pressurized water towards the mystery trainer, who was still ignoring her, as he held a melancholic frown, watching Ash's difficulty breathing. That's when he turned to the **Hydro Pump**, a mere yard away, as it hit an invisible wall, as it was all put into a little ball, a pink outline around, as the Espeon sent it back to it's user, upon contact, Starmie was sent flying in a watery explosion, as the starfish hit a tree and went through it. Causing a yelp from the girl experiencing the whole situation.

The Traitors gave a shocked look, seeing the albino-pinkette, an strange Porygon clinging to her shoulder, before they disappeared, in a flash of white, another flash happened behind the Red Trainer, as he looked at the spot where the raven-haired trainer was. Both him and Pikachu were gone, that's when his Espeon's eyes glowed, resulting in a sigh of relief from the Red Trainer, as he turn to the Traitors, Misty recalling Starmie, before casting a glare at him with how brutally thrashed Starmie was.

"Red, Sweety, ple-"

"I don't want to hear it from **YOU**, as far as I'm concerned, you aren't even my mother, you deserve the same fate as the Old Man." His eyes finally showed, revealing blood red eyes glowing in the darkness of his hat, causing Delia to shiver in response.

Brock yelled, "Onix! **Rock Slide**!" As his snake launched boulders bigger than his previous rock attack. Despite the power difference between Starmie and Onix, the attack stopped dead in it's tracks, as Espeon sent the attack back at Onix with double the force, knocking it out as well.

Oak ordered, "You will fall like Ash, Red! Dragonite! **Dragon Rush**!"

Red tilted his head, "Like with Yellow?" This left Misty confused, Brock froze dead in his tracks, while Delia and Oak glare faltered (more so in the latter's case). Before Dragonite could hit, he flinched from an unforseen hit, before three more hits were dealt to his body and one last strike to his back left him unconscious in a 6 foot crater, stunning them all out of fear and shock as Red continued, "I don't know why you tried, the second you failed on taking me and Giovanni's life previously set off my warpath with my Pokémon... leave. NOW."

With that, they hurried away with their unconscious Pokémon recalled. Red kneeled down and scratched behind Espeon's ear, eliciting a happy mewl from the feline, before he gave a sweet pokeblock to Aerodactyl, who roared happily, before he was recalled to his Pokéball. Looking to Espeon, Red asked, "Please take me to the girl and her strange Porygon." The feline nodded, before teleport them both away.

* * *

The girl finished, as the brother scolded, "What have I said about getting caught watching things, especially someone getting executed."

The girl replied, "But bro, he was dying along with a mark of a legendary Pokémon?!"

"Be that as it may, you forget you were a part of a cult, you could be killed if caught."

"But bro-"

"No I won't hear any-"

"Please heal him, Shirufu..." that caught them both off guard, as Red placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, staring at him intently, almost pleadingly.

"H-hello, Red... what are you doin' here" Shirufu asked, surprise evident.

Red spoke melancholic, "I wanted to see my younger brother, but now... he's injured and near-dead."

"... Fine. I'll do it." Shirufu growled, wiping Red's hand off, like an annoying bug.

"Please... please heal him..."

". . . Fine, but only because I owe you for what you did for me. It'll only take me a few minute." Shirufu released a sigh, heading towards the one person on the verge of death, with something in mind for healing him.

* * *

While everyone at the lab was on a day off, a blue feline was whizzing around, before finding who she was looking for, Ash's Pokémon, consisting of an Alolan Muk, a Shiny Beedrill, Kingler, a group of Tauros, an Oddish and a Fearow (look at AN before commenting), all resting with a slightly downed look, she looked around sporatically, _'No cameras? Good. No one needs to know I'm here except for my targets.'_

Mew called out, _"Hey! Satoshi's Pokémon!"_

That caught their attention, as the Beedrill got into defensive stance before the others reacted, as _"What do you want!? Who are you!?"_

Mew explained, _'Aggressive, but protective too. Neat.'"I want to let you know that your trainer is endanger."_

This caused chaos, as they all jump, nearly getting crushed, Mew calmed, _"Easy! He's fine, I'll explain when we have everything!"_

Kingler asked, _"Wait? 'We?'"_

Mew chirped, _"Yep! Me and a friend are both helping him! So I'mma taking your Pokéballs and we're getting out of here!"_ As her eyes glowed pink, they all, along with a TM Case that hadn't been touched in a decent amount of time disappeared.

Seconds later, the door opened, Prof. Oak walking in with a scowl, he growled, "Leave it to Red to interfere like that..." his scowl turned into a smirk, "But that doesn't matter, most of Ash's Pokémon **ARE** here."

Approaching his pokéball storage unit, his smirk dropped seconds after it registered that all of Ash's Pokéballs were gone, he panicked, rushing around, finding a TM case contain most of the first generation TM and HMs, along with a decent number of the seventh generation TMs, were gone. Further searching turned up that none of Ash's Pokémon weren't there either, as he yelled, "Where those Pokémon at!"

* * *

Shirufu was alone with Ash in the hospital room, as he mused, pulling a small gray bag, bigger than the size of of his hand, with a bronze sash around the bag, he unwrapped the sash, reaching in, with a good grip, pulled out ash, as he made sure to have a good amount, he crushed it between his hands, before spreading it over all of Ash's bandages and wounds.

After a few seconds, Ash's body shivered and struggled, like he was in pain, the ash was glowing purple and green dully, as Shirufu commented, "Careful... you don't want hurt yourself, don't fight it, Gold." 'Why is his body resisting it slightly? This would imply he's experienced dead, but why he here then?'

Acting fast before the Ash lost it's effects wore off, he took out a syringe, with various bottles, he proceed to fill it up with purple, yellow and cyan liquid, he shook it up, creating a reddish-white substance. Taking a deep breath, he commented, "This WILL hurt, so be ready Gold." As he inject the substance into Ash's vein, where his elbow is.

After taking the syringe out, he watched the needle wound instantly seal up, as he waited, the substance begun working, as steam came off of Ash, as his recoil double. To prevent any self harm, cuffs of psychic energy formed on his wirst and ankles, as wounds begun healing, leaving scars. Ash's struggle grew more, as he grimaced, the energy cuffs fracturing, as Shirufu gained a look of pure disbelief and shock, 'The mixture is working, but it's working too well...'

Most of Ash struggled subside, as the cuffs faded, as a feather on desk with the torn up vest glowed a deep rainbow color, as blue energy crackled violently, causing the room to glow icy blue lightning. Shirufu stared in awe, he barely uttered, "Aura... in it's purest state... what exactly IS this guy...?" Ash's breathing became hitched, as his eyes open suddenly, with a look of shock and hurt, his eyes glistening golden.

* * *

AN:

There it is, that took a few days to make this one. How'd I do?

Some fanfics gave me inspiration for this thing:

_Ghost of a Chance__ by __Cloclo2388_ and _The Betrayed Chronicles: Betrayal and The Orange Islands_ by _Galaxydragon101_  
(More or so the latter of the two)

Ash's Pokémon:  
Three are his Pokémon (Oddish, Fearow, Beedrill) are his manga incarnates, Muk being Alolan is meant to be a special instance of regional variants, it will be explain in a few chapters...  
That, and it's funny to see a poison AND dark-type all things be cuddly when it doesn't even look cuddly.

Red... he's Ash's older brother in this, but only by a few years. He's also Manga!Red mostly.

OCs:  
One is a little older than Red, known as Shirufu "Gray" Blossom, he's a trainer who researches legendary Pokémon, he's also a strong trainer, though not like Red. He also seems indebted and respecting towards Red for personal reasons neither will talk about.

The girl who's albino-pinkette is known as Iburin/Evelyn Blossom, she's a younger sibling to Shirufu. She and Ash would get along if they met pre-betrayal

Mew... goin' Insurgence on this one, maybe the same with her partner. Certain fanmade devices exist, such as new variants, moves, even pokemon, regions and characters.

Many hands will cast their card, some good, some bad, but the insanity will begin next time.


	2. A New Chance

**Ash's P.O.V.**

I looked around, confused, there was a void surrounding me, before something happened, I was seeing in a stadium, storm clouds looming over the arena, with numerous Pokémon fight with Pokémon from each of their, even some of my own Pokémon were fighting... except for one...

Pikachu was being repeatedly slapped by another Pikachu. But the other Pikachu was weakening and starting to cry. Then there was a massive crash, with pink and purple colliding in the middle of the arena, blowing everyone away.

When the dust settled, two feline-like Pokémon, one pink with blue eyes and a pink energy surrounding it, the other was human-like, being white with purple, having purple eyes and a purple energy surrounding it. As they prepared one final blast, to my shock, I saw myself running.

_"You've got to stop right now!"_

The two force were launched, as 'I' arrived to the center of the stadium, the _me_ yelled, _"STOP!"_ As he was swallowed by the energy, causing the blast to roar in all direction.

After it cleared, I saw myself become stone, then shortly after, get healed by tears of all the Pokémon, as the me's body became blue and then regular colors, that's when pain surged in my whole body, as the scene faded.

* * *

Breathing heavily, I begun seeing things, at first it was a blue version of the small pink feline, teleporting all my Pokémon away, before seeing Prof. Oak scurrying all around, searching for something, before yelled, "Where are those Pokémon at!" I smiled at that

* * *

The scene changed, before showing what looked like a war between three big birds, the first was blue with frost coming off it's body. The second was yellow with lightning-like wings, lightning crackling violently around it. The final one was yellow, but it's body combusted with flame and embers. They all changed to spheres of a blue, yellow and red respectively with elements in them, before merging into a single giant Pokémon silhouette that had characteristics of a dragon, bird and pleoseosaurus.

* * *

The next thing I see is a lab with numerous Pokémon in various rooms, then all I see is a shivering Eevee with stitches all over it's body, it's fur rugged, lighter color of brown than I recall, with it's tail resembling what reminds me of a slightly torn flower. I wanted to go and comfort before everything darkened.

* * *

It changed to an event involving the purple human-feline, Mewtwo, I think his name was, along with an army of Pokémon from before. As helicopter with an 'R' styled differently from the Team Rocket I'm familiar with, approaching quickly.

* * *

The next scene was of my Charizard roaring defiantly at a canine like Pokémon, who roared back with a pressure I'm can feel right now.

* * *

I see a massive tree on a mountain range, along with a blue canine with spikes coming from the backs of it's hands and it's chest, where tellow covered his upper torso, the scary part was his piercing red/gold eyes.

* * *

Next, I see a woman with gray hair on a blue lizard Pokemon with red wings, her eyes were on a little Pokémon that reminded me vaguely of the blue Pokémon from earlier. It was strange, I felt like I knew this little Pokémon, like 'he' was a part of me.

* * *

The thing I viewed was two dragons, one surrounded by blue lightning while the other was a color of pink flames, there were two individuals with the dragon, both with a strange symbol on a breast pocket, one of them was a boy with green hair and a black hat surrounded by flames, while the other was a girl with straight white-silver hair, surrounded by lightning. Eventually the figures and Pokémon disappeared, while the flames and lightning seemed to merge, before shifting to gray crystal, as I heard a voice, **_"I wait for you to show your true power, my Chosen One."_** As everything faded into yellow eyes, one of white flames, the other of black lightning.

* * *

The next I see is a frog-like Pokémon with white substance around his neck. To my shock, he looked up at me, before I heard, _"If you won't come to me... I'll find you..."_

The final thing a begun forming was a destroyed tower, with him trying to move, before trying to move, only to meet an incredible resistance and cold metal, turning my head, as I heard a voice, _"You have been chosen... to lead this world to a new future..."_ as weird bugs surrounded me, as one went in front of me, before the last thing I recall was bright red and purple, with a surge of pain.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Ash jolted forward, his face shocked and hurt, as he looked around, he was left stunned, being forced down onto the bed, "Calm down, Gold, you need to chill out, or you're gonna destroy the room..."

Ash stared in disbelief, "Who are you?"

Shirufu chuckled, "Not surprised you don't know my name Gold... name's Shirufu Gr. Blossom, but just call me Gray, it's preferable."

Ash stared out of confusion now, before responding, "I'm Ash, can you please stop calling me Gold."

Shirufu looked him in fake-distress, "B-but, I gave you that as a nickname..." he dropped his facade, before answering, "I'm still callin' ya Gold."

Ash released a sigh, as Shirufu threw away his needle, before cleaning his syringe and puting things away, "Be glad that's your nickname, cause if I didn't come in, you'd be in the Spirit Realm right now, maybe talkin' to Giratina, er, Yveltal...?" he looked down questioningly on the last thing he said.

Before Ash could respond, the door flew open, as Iburin, along with a Red following close behind, with the door slowly closing. As Iburin chirped, "Woah! What did you do, Big Bro, he almost looks a hundred percent?"

Red was staring at Ash intently, who had held on with the staring contest, as Sylph replied, "Ya know, this and that..." keeping an eye between Ash and Red.

It was quiet, ominously quiet, before Ash greeted, "Hi, Fire... it's... good to see you..."

Red moved forward, resting a hand Ash's shoulder, "... it's good to see you too, Satoshi..." sitting down next to Ash on the bed, he apologised, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you earlier."

Ash waved his hand, "It's no problem, I'm just happy to be alive, and see you." That's when the door slammed back open.

* * *

**30 Minutes ago**

In a separate room for Pokémon, Ash's current team was resting.

Charizard was snoozing, feeling proud of himself, Ash had failed to earn his respect, he wasn't going to listen to a weakling.

Bulbasaur was slightly annoyed, both with Charizard and the fact they're work end partly due to Team Rocket's interference.

Squirtle was watching the matches for today, he had been put to sleep by Ritchie's Butterfree, he was a little down that he wasn't able to contribute more.

Pidgeotto was the most down, she wasn't able to pull through, exhausting herself to the point she couldn't participate in the league, to help with Ash's match.

That's when they heard the door open, as a Chansey came, hold a battered and unconscious Pikachu, catching them all off-guard.

Many questions rose in each mind. What happened? Where's Ash? Questions like that. They would be answered momentarily, as Chansey took out her egg, it glowing in union with Pikachu, as his wounds healed.

Coming back to consciousness, Pikachu jumped upward, exclaiming, _"Satopi!"_

That left them were stunned, before they approached the mouse (bar Charizard).

Bulbasaur, taking the helm, asked, _"What happened, Pika?"_ As he stared calmly for an answer.

Pikachu, identified as Pika, explained, _"Well... it's complicated, but I don't want you to NOT know-"_

_"Rat, just cut the hesitance and get the point."_ This caught Pika off-guard, Charizard had stopped caring ever since he evolved to Charmeleon.

Pika was blunt, _"The Old Coot, Satopi's meema, Misty and Brock hurt Ash because he refused to give up his dream, as well as the proformance he did in the League didn't cut it."_

This hit like a freight train, as Squirtle gawked, _"But why, even Brock, I could see Misty doing that, but why Brock?"_

Pidgeotto questioned, "Why would a mother betray her child? It's almost unheard of, especially among birds, I thought humans were the same way."

Charizard looked away, not sure what to say, though he gained a foreign look (to everyone that is), understanding what Ash could be going through.

Bulbasaur sighed, _'Humans... always backstabbing each other like their Pokémon...'_

Pika murmured, _"I hope he's fine, he took numerous **Razor Winds** to vital parts of his body..."_

_"He'll be fine with my trainer on the case."_ They all turned their attention to a large Pokémon with shields his arms and a massive one on his back.

Bulbasaur, being the most rational, _"And you are...?"_

_"Sorry, where are my manners, I'm Hitokoto, a member of the Chesnaught species. My trainer is the the brother of the girl who took you and your trainer here."_ This caught them off-guard.

Pikachu asked, _"Was it the person in pink and white?"_

_"Yeah, Ibi always does crazy things, first being one of those Darkrai Cultists, then getting into trouble with Team Galactic for stealing an orange Sneasel and a fragmented Porygon that she uses currently, now this..."_ Hitokoto commented, seemingly frustrated.

That when a white Corsola with see-through branches, commented, "It's not her fault for getting involved."

_"It _IS _mainly_ _her_ _fault_ _for_ _getting_ _involved, Corsi..."_ Chesnaught deadpanned calmly.

Corsi retorted, _"Well then it's _YOUR _fault for going missing!"_

Chesnaught sighed, looking at the entrance to the room, _"It baffles me on your retaliations, we went off-grid like Red and Vui did, that and we've got to avoid the news, there are organizations and cults after us, we become know, they'll hunt us down. Be glad we check in with you ever now and then."_

Before Corsi could respond, a voice sounded, a Sylveon poking her head out, _"Our trainer's brother has finished healing that boy, you can see him-EEP!"_ As she was nearly ran over by Pikachu, followed by Pidgeotto, Squirtle and Bulbasaur, with Charizard lumbering after them slowly. Sylveon looked shocked, as Nutshell picked both her and Corsi, as she asked, _"What was that about!?"_

The Spiny Armor Pokémon laughed full heartedly, _"They want to see him, including that Charizard as well. I wasn't sure what he'd do due to his lack of respect, but it seems he's growing sympathetic toward Ash, this will effect how things go with that lizard."_ As he went to a separate room.

* * *

Ash welcomed his Pokémon (bar Charizard) with a hug, "Hey guys, glad you're all still here!"

Shirufu gazed at them all, especially the Charizard, 'It appears they all care for Gold deeply, including the Charizard. I'm surprise the Fire-type still cares for him, even after disrespecting him.'

Iburin gawked, "Wow! I never knew Pokémon cared people other than me and big bro and that Red-guy!"

Shirufu sighed, "Just check up on your Pokémon real quick."

Iburin pouted, before pausing at her brothers look, it made her shiver in response, before running off. Shirufu spoke, "It seems your Pokémon care for you deeply..." he smiled, 'And it seems like I feel a strange type of frustration coming from that Old, Rotten Tree..."

* * *

Professor Oak sneezed before he begun looking through cameras, trying to find the culprit, before notice a blue blur going through the lab, in the storage unit, the balls and TM Case disappeared in a pink flash, leaving Oak stunned, uttering, "A Psychic-type or Psychic took them... but who is the culprit, if human, how'd they get them in one teleportation? If Pokémon, how were they clever enough to know where they all were without looking?"

* * *

Misty was panicking, while Delia was comforting her, "I left Togepi..." as she teared up.

Brock sighed, 'Leaving a Baby Pokémon alone, how irresponsible, especially for a gym leader.'

* * *

Mew was flying around, the Pokémon posse were moving at a slow pace, bags of healing items and Pokéball variants were in their possession. Beedrill asked, _"How much farther?"_

Mew responded, _"I don't know, but I know we need to be patient, we can't go through a town again, I don't thinking destruction and attention would be good thing, so we hafta wait patiently for him to get out of the Indigo Plateau."_

That's when they heard, _"I spy something... tall."_  
_"Tree?"_  
_"Yeah, okay my turn... I spy something... green."_  
_"Tree?"_  
_"Yeah, your turn."_  
_"I spy something that's... thin."_  
_"Beedrill?"_  
_"No."_  
_"Um... oh! Signpost!?"_  
_"Ye-I mean no!"_  
_"You can't take that back!"_  
_"Yes I can!"_

* * *

**Later that night**

While Ash slept, his Pokémon sleeping, Iburin sleeping as well, Shirufu and Red were conversing.

Red asked, "So... what do you think about Satoshi?"

Shirufu responded, "Gold seems like a good kid... maybe suffering from a minor case of depression and serious case of low self-esteem... but all in all, seems determined to grow stronger."

Red nodded before asking, "You wanted to talk to me about something else."

"He's marked with something **greater** than _just_ the mark of a Legendary or even a Mythical Pokémon... the mark of... you know, the thing that Lugia and Ho-Oh mistook your mark and you as."

He trailed off, but Red understood, "So, he's the... Chosen One?"

"Yup... he'll be destined to save the world... many times over... sadly... I pity him for that death sentence and for what happened not even a day ago."

They both sat in an awkward silence, as a Chansey passed with hot chocolate, getting thanks, she walked off, Red asked, "Is it possible to-"

"Don't even bother trying to change his fate, last thing you want is to piss off a group of god-like entities or even a newly reinvigorated Aura User."

"What?"

"The Gods and Goddesses are protective over their marks, remove it, they will eradicate you."

"And-"

"Let's just leave at never set off an Aura User, they go on a full-out rampage... long story-short, I'm never setting foot in either the Kingdom of Rota nor the Lucario Kingdom ever again, I'm stay away from them almost indefinitely."

"So... should we tell him..."

"No. . . It would only cause trouble, just let him deal with it when the time comes, he's too stressed, a little depressed, and did I mention his low self-esteem."

After silence, Red asked, "Please watch him, no one knows you're here?"

"Aren't you gonna monitor him?" Shirufu asked, his eye watching Red carefully

"No, I need to figure something out... please do it for me?"

Despite being focused on his chocolate, amounts of it hovering in the air, glowing a dull silver with his right hand, he muttered spitefully, "Fine... I'll do it, but THIS is the last time I do ANYTHING for you..."

Red nodded, "Thank you."

"See you 'round, be careful _Flames_, Ibi seems fond of him, I'll watch..." As Red left, leaving the trainer to ponder in his own thoughts, as he muttered, taking a sip of his drink, "It's pity that Gold's older brother seems to have a horrible track record with being close to people..."

* * *

Iburin called, "Look, I know you don't trust me, but c'mon already!" Corsi resting in her arms.

Ash wasn't paying her mind, in a new outfit, reading a letter from Red,

* * *

_Dear Satoshi,_

_If you're reading this, then I've left, being off the grid had left me outside of the loop, so I'm always on the move._

_If you get strong enough, I wish for a battle between us eventually. I have to make sure Oak nor anyone isn't on my trail._

_Sincerely, Red._

_P. S. That Pokémon in the Friend Ball is a Pokémon I acquired for your birthday._

_P. P. S. Happy Birthday, Satoshi!_

* * *

Gripping the ball tightly, Ash smiled at Red's choice of outfit, according to Iburin (little miss fangirl) it was one of Red's old outfits, on he grew out of.

He took a leap of faith, releasing the Pokémon, as a ball of white and purple greeted him, along with a single questioning cry, "Vul?'

* * *

AN:  
Okay... I was not expect this long a chapter, it baffles me, I didn't too much, but look where we are.

To start off, what Ash saw was a vision, foreshadows and of course memories we would be familiar with.

Red's full name is Fire Red Ketchum.  
These to boys have to another siblings, one in Almia, while I won't tackle that one yet, she still very important to Ash and Red.

Ash's Pokémon, their bonds are growing more and more, reliability grow, as for Charizard, I'm going for a sympathetic route, Charizard is a Pokémon that was betrayed despite his loyalty, while Ash is in the same situation. Not immediate respect, but Charizard will start listening to Ash, and Shirufu is gonna be helping them bond.

Iburin is a very unique trouble maker, Shirufu is a guy with his own secrets and goals.

Shirufu researches myths and legends when Legends are involved, he's scared of frustrated/Angry Aura Users, he knows some of their rules, especially for one that mark a human, and prefers staying in the background mostly.

Red gift Ash a new outfit and a Pokémon.

Let's just nothing bad happens to Ash and Ebi. ; )


	3. New Situations

Review AN: (First time doing this)

**Thor94**: Ash will grow, the growth will be similar to the anime but will have difference, for example, Ash will be taught sometimes by a teacher who sees weaknesss in his potential. Some Pokémon he catches will be weak at the beginning, but will be developing, canon Ash did the exact thing, Chimchar, Tepig, Charmander when Johto hit, Sewaddle, Canon!Ash always pulled the best out of his Pokémon, encouraging them to grow more than. Though he's not going to be overpowered, I hate fanfics that do immediate things, some are neat, like he has a super secret/special team, some where he develops his own style to destroy everything, that's fine, right motivation can lead to the right things.

Also. I wouldn't say his anime counterpart is pathetic, the version of him that pathetic is his unova journey, and MAYBE his hoenn one, but the rest have shown his development, Sinnoh, Kalos and Alola especially, Kanto and Johto show Ash's progression into the world and show that there's more to the world than anything else.

**Mark Andrew**: It isn't an older sister, a twin that's been learning how to be a Ranger. Maybe a bit of Leaf. Um... who, Red or the sister in question, you need to be specific on which character interacts with Ash. Well, it's a possibility on AshxIbi.

; )

**Also please don't ask for me to update, I go at my own pace with these chapters.**

Enough of that though, let's get to the story.

* * *

Ash was walking through the forest, Iburin following, Iburin whined, "I wish I could've gotten that Togepi..."

The said Pokémon chirped happily in Ash's hands, as he laughed, "Togepi's familiar with me, the girl who took care of him shoved me out of the way when he hatched, and snatched the egg from me every chance she had before he hatched."

"THAT BI-" Iburin covered her mouth quickly, looking around sporadically (to Ash's confusion), before sighed, "How could she, you found the egg, then it's your Pokémon, that's an actual law among breeders, unless the one in possession of the egg gives it away, it can't be made like that. She's breaking a rule even Gym Leaders should know."

Ash laughed nonchalantly, "Well at least I have Togepi now?"

"I guess so..."

"That reminds me, why did you cover your mouth before contining?"

Iburin whispered fearfully, "Because he always knows when I cuss, my brother has to keep a keen watch over me, he punishes me when I cuss... it's really, REALLY scary..." as she released a shiver.

Ash asked, "Is he watching us, right now?"

Iburin responded, "He MIGHT! Bro isn't someone you expect to be watching, even if he's asleep, he might be pretending, but he's 'aware'! he's very scary when he's incited! Especially when enforcing on me and my sisters."

Ash gawked at her, as she giggled, "Not many people know about that, but bro's a bit overbearing toward us... but we love him all the same."

Pika was communicating with Corsi when a net captured both of them, snatching up the duo, as Ash called, "Pikapi!"

Iburin yelped, "Corsi! Who the F-heck!?"

"Ahahahahahah! That is quite the question! We're-!"

"Team Rocket! I thought Giovanni disbanded it!?"

The Meowth of the TRio replied down casted, "He did, we're taking orders from Executive Archer. We're here to steal all Pokémon you own, with Pikachu and this strange white Pokémon."

Ash felt anger surge through him, as Shirufu watched the situation, his expression seemingly curious, like Ash was an experiment, 'It seems like the MEB is affecting Gold's emotions, I wonder how far this substance will go with him..."

Ash spoke, anger evident in his voice, "Stand back, Evie, I'll deal with them."

Iburin spoke up, "But-" Ash gave her a harsh glare, his eyes glowing slightly, "Okay, have fun!" as she backed away ten feet, 'Jeez, he's as scary Bro when he's serious... and... his eyes are a coppery red?'

Shirufu mused, 'Huh, it gave him an aggressive attitude, reminds me of when I first got injected...' as he tossed a Pokéball into the air, 'I wonder what would happen if he was put in a situation where he was unable to maintain the energy, would his mind deteriorate like subject J-4...?'

Facing them, Ash called, "I'm gonna make sure you never do what you pulled with the League!" his eyes were starting to glow even more with red mixed in with the copper.

Jessie questioned, "Does the twerp seemed different today?"

James responded, "Yeah, but I don't know what."

Meowth yelled, "Hey! Focus on stealing the Twerp's and the New Twerp's Pokémon!"

That got their attention, "You're right!" as they release all their Pokémon, Jessie's being Arbok and Lickitung, while James released Weezing and Victreebel, the latter which swallowed half of James' body, as the blunette struggle.

Iburin commented quietly, "They may be Neo Rocket, but they aren't a threat, sort of?"

Ash called, "Bulbasaur! Squirtle! Pidgeotto! I choose you!" As the three Pokémon were released, taking stance, Ash yelled, "Squirtle use **Skull Bash**! Pidgeotto use **Gust**! Bulbasaur use **Vine Whip**!"

"Arbok/Weezing! **Bite**/**Sludge Bomb**!" "Victreebel! **Stun Spore**!" "Lickitung! Lick!"

Shirufu mused, 'I could defeat them easily with a few of my weaker Pokémon, but I wonder how Gold will handle, especially with Red's gift to him."

Ash flinched, despite being strong enough, he couldn't win in a four v. three match, before he recalled what he's gotten from Red, "I'm counting on you! Vulpix!"

Team Rocket stared in disbelief, Meowth called, "What happened to that fox, she's white and purplish!?"

Jessie squealed, "It's adorable, I want it."

Vulpix looked back at Ash, who said, "Are you ready for our first battle?" Her response was a wail into the sky, as a clouds begun forming, and a diamond hail storm begun falling heavily.

Iburin yelped, "No way!"

Shirufu put his long coat hood up, '**Sleet**... who knew this Vulpix has the stronger version of **Snow Warning**... or is it... the _King's Nature_... regardless, this has now become interesting.'

Meowth flinched, cyan static crackle violently around him, as all non-Ice Pokémon flinched in pain, as James asked, "What's wrong, old chum?"

Meowth retorted in pain, "This stuff is painful."

Pika taunted Meowth from in the case, "Pika ka! Ka pichu chu chu pika?" _(What's wrong? A little snow too much for you?)_

Meowth barked, "You hush up in there right now! Deal with them now."

"Arbok! **Poison Sting**!" "Weezing! **Sludge Bomb**!"

As the two Poison-types launched their respective moves, Ash sighed, 'Moves Vulpix knows...' "Vulpix! Dodge and use **Aurora Beam**!"

The fox dodged **Poison Sting**, before countering **Sludge Bomb** with the concentrated blast, before Ash yelled, "**Swift**!" She cried out, releasing a storm of star energy.

"Arbok! **Dig**!" "Weezing, go for **Poison Gas**!"

"Vulpix! Keep running while countering with **Powder Snow**!"

The counter was effected, shattering the toxic gases, however, Vulpix wasn't able to keep up with an underground cobra, getting struck, despite pain surging in her abdomen, she leveled her self, catching her breath, there was a passion in her eyes, passion to help her trainer, passion to win (cause, you know, having Red as your temporary trainer has it's effects).

Catching their breaths, Arbok and Weezing were tiring out, as James command, "Victreebel! **Poison Powder**!"

Before Vulpix could shift attention, she was bashed away by Squirtle, who flinched, as poison replaced the paralysis, as he winced in pain, Jessie ordered, "Lickitung! **Lick**!" The normal-type was about to strike Vulpix when all Pokémon (excluding Vulpix, of course) recoiled, **Sleet**'s weather effect taking a toll on them all, as Squirtle yelled, his body glowing, as he launched a white sphere that became an ice crystal, surprisingly knocking Lickitung into the pure Poison-types.

"Huh?" (Ash)  
"Sacha! That was **Weather Ball**, it's effect are doubled and becomes a type equal to the weather condition, it's an Ice move while **Sleet** is activated!" (Iburin)  
'I guess contact with frozen weather reacted with water in his body as he evolved...' (Shirufu)

Wartortle smirked, before collapsing due to the poison's effects, Ash called, "Squir- I mean, Wartortle!... Good job, buddy. Vulpix let's try that move Shirufu explained earlier! Use **Moon Blast**!"

Vulpix nodded, before a moon appeared behind her, going into a sphere near her mouth, with near pin-point accuracy, send Victreebel flying into the Rocket, knock the case into the air, shattering and freeing the mouse and coral-like Pokémon. All Pokémon were effect once more by Sleet.

Jessie yelled, "We have to get back to the blimp!"

Iburin threw a Love Ball out, "No, you don't! Sylveon! **Magical Leaf** that balloon!" She commanded. The fairy nodded, before her ribbon swatted forward, six leaves launching and destroying the balloon.

James yelped, "What are we going to do! I forgot she was there!"

Meowth nodded, "Well, the Author decided she was only a fake out by the end of the chapter." That's when the **Sleet** cleared up.

Shirufu chuckled, releasing a Pokémon with a red serpent-esque dragon with a purple eye on a gray background, Shirufu gave a dangerous smirk, "Rune. Hit those trainers with the Normal and Poison-type Pokemon with **_Erupting_ Earthquake**." The Pokémon cackled maliciously, before slamming it's tail(?) into the ground, causing the ground underground to given, a thick cloud of debris skyrocketing upward.

"We failed again!"  
"At least we know what some of the girl's Pokémon are."  
"Let's just be happy the writer gave us a big chapter."  
"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

Iburin called, "Sylveon! **Heal Bell**!" Sylveon chirped happily, before releasing a cry, as a bell rang over all Pokémon with a status ailments begun feeling more relaxed, the ailment fading, as the Pokémon seem to collapse from fatique.

Ash bowed, "Thank you, Ibi." As he gave a genuine smiled.

Iburin giggled, waving her hand dismissively, "It's no problem, that's what friends do for each other, or how real friend act anyway."

Ash froze, mumbling, "Friend...?" Shaking his head he praised, "You guys did a good job out there, especially you two! Congratulations Wartortle, I'm happy you evolved and learned...?"  
"**Weather Ball**." (Iburin)  
"For learning **Weather Ball**, for taking **Poison Powder** for Vulpix and evolving." Wartortle puffed up his chest proudly, before getting recalled, with Pidgeotto and Bulbasaur being recalled after their praise.  
Ash kneeled down to Vulpix, who returned the look, "Thank you for the first time working together, Vulpix, I hope we stay good friends and gets stronger together." Vulpix dodged the beam of the Pokéball, before jumping onto the shoulder opposite Pika's spot.

Iburin giggled, recalling Corsi, while Sylveon wrapping her ribbons around her trainer's arm, "Looks like Vulpix wants to stay on your shoulder."

Ash smiled, "I'm happy with whatever she wants. But my question is, who caused that attack that sent Team Rocket flying?"

Iburin shivered, "I have... an idea."

Ash nodded, "Alright, let's go then!" As he ran forward, Togepi trilling happily.  
Iburin yelled, running after him, yelling, "Hey! No fair, I'm going after you!"

Shirufu, shortly after recalling his Runerigas, followed undetected, "I wonder how far your willing to push yourself on your journey, Gold..." as he continued onward.

* * *

Two figures stood next near each other, one was a man demanding, "Why didn't you succeed in eliminating with his family!?"

The other, a woman, responded, "They almost did succeed, then a _someone_ of my cult and the _Legend_ himself interfered, then, the _leader_ of the _White Split_ of _Perfection_ intervened in his resurrection."  
"Where's that Ground Specialist, the one with special powers?"  
"He's wandering the world, and making himself a viable threat with numerous Pokémon, even of other types."  
"Hunt down the Chosen One, and either turn him on our side, or eliminate him!"  
"Fine then."

* * *

Ash and Iburin were walking, before they were met with a buzzing sound, freaking out, Iburin yelp, "Oh no! Beedrill?!"

Ash moved forward, into a clearing, where he saw a small army of Pokémon, or more specifically, _HIS_ Pokémon. Ash yelled, "Guys!" The Pokémon froze before stampeding their trainer into an affectionate hug or whatever way they do it. Ash laughed, "It's so good to see all you guys!"

Iburin, seeing all these somewhat strong Pokémon, was a little timid, "S-Sacha? A-are these y-your Pokémon?"  
"Yeah."  
"WH-WHAT!"  
The thing that grabbed their attention was the Shiny Mew, who had a Primeape by it's side.  
Ash stared in confusion, while Iburin stared in disbelief.

* * *

AN:

This took a couple of days and a lot of of brain power to finish this chapter

I don't how I did with this chapter, please tell me what I did well and what I didn't do well in.

Shirufu has Chesnaught Runerigas. Shirufu honors promises and debts.

Ibi prefers Fairy and Ghost Pokémon. She's still inexperienced like Ash.

I'm having small break for my other Fanfics. Ciao!


	4. An Interesting Development

Howdy, guys, it's Gray here, I hope you're doing fine, I'm doing well, but enough of that, I've been taking a break from Fanfics up till, now, I need to do something other those fanfic.

1\. I don't know what to do for Changes, for now, it'll be completely discontinued.

2\. Alter-Glitchtale: I'm changing the story.

Someone previously commented on Gold having an older sister as a concept, I will go further on how her existence would change everything. Just so you know, some main anime characters will have different Pokémon (only a few though).

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Shirufu stared out of confusion and mainly dumbfounded, 'So... he has THAT many Pokémon? I mean, I know about diversity, I have a decent number of Pokémon, but why there are so many F*CKING Tauros?!'  
_**'I don't know.'**_  
'Shut UP, Darkrai.'  
**_'Okay, Gray.'_**

Iburin yelped, "Your team is huge! Why do you have so many Tauros?"

Ash answered with a embarassed laugh, "Well, at the safari zone, I either aimed for them, or they got in the way... so..." as he looked away nervously and soon after, embarrassed.

Iburin released a sigh, "But why didn't you just release them?"

Ash laughed bitterly, "Well I wanted to beat Gary in terms of quantity, though I failed, I got fond of them." The Tauros mooed in appreciation.

Iburin's giggled, "Well, whatever motivates you... hey Ash?"

"Y-yeah."

"Never give in..."

"What?"

"I... I admire you and you unfathomable willpower, I support you no matter what, I... I want to get to know you more..."

Ash didn't know how to respond to this, as he asked, "But why, I'm... not strong... I'm just... lucky..."

"That isn't luck you survived whatever bro did, he only succeeds on people who _want_ to live."

Ash sighed, "Alright, I'll bite for now, but... I'm not a good trainer..." Iburin released a sigh in response.

That's when Mew circled around, him, holding a flute and a note, Evie tilted her head in confusion, "Why would an off-colored Mew not only grab your Pokémon, a heck of a lot of items, but give a note and flute? Just what is this Mew's plan...?"

Taking the note, Ash read it silently to himself, _'Dear, Satoshi, Mew is here to help you, as a Pokémon that will represent you, they will not join you until they view you as worthy. The Quarts Flute will allow you to summon Mew at will, careful with the melodies, Mew can transform into anything if they have the genes of Pokémon or humans... and humans. Signed, your Benefactor._'

Mew flew around him, as Ash asked, "If someone sent you, who did?"

Taking the note, Iburin asked, "Well... what do we do from here?" Mew got in their view, as they glowed pink, a michievous giggle was released from the feline.

* * *

Shirufu growled inwardly, 'Shut up, I'm not!'

**'Yes you are!"**

'No I am not overprotective.'

**'You are overprotective!'**

'I! AM! NOT!'

**'YES! YOU! ARE! Hell! even you're sibling agree.'**

'Alright! Alright! get out of my head!'

**'...Shirufu...'**

'Hmm?'

**'I think Mew is about to do something...'**

Turning his attention, he mused quietly, "It doesn't seem like they're about to-" He never ended that comment, as the group disappeared in a pink glow.

Shirufu was frozen in spot, his expression stunned, "Well... damn it..." after a few moment of thinking, "Darkrai..."

**"Yes..."** was what came from the Dark-type, as he came out of a pitch black void like shadow, as an off-colored Darkrai, with a bow of respect, Shirufu ordered, "Find Ibi and the Chosen One."

**"Of course, but what are you going to do?"**

Turning towards the directions of the towns around, he spoke, "... I'm not gonna interfere for now, they are on their own for now... just keep me noted on their activities, understood?"

Darkrai gave a slightest of nods, as he begun sinking into the dark void under his shadow, before the darkness faded, he turned his attention, holding a ball out, he sighed, before straightening up, his eyes far colder and calculating, "It's off season for both regions, and I may be on the run, but for now, I can say, it's time I researched a bit. Particularly, the people who want the boy dead, the four are involved in the, Team Neo Rocket, Those Zygarde-people who tried taking Rune, and now... find out if Gold's rivals are involved in the least. now then... I guess it's time to do my job..."

* * *

As the glow faded, blast of summer heat hit Ash, as Iburin asked, "Where are we, it feels like Alola during the fall season, but it's summer... so... where?"

Ash shrugged, "I don't know, but let's get my Pokémon recalled." After a ten minutes of recalling Pokémon, Ash asked, "But where are we?"

Checking her PokéGear, Iburin jumped (sort of), "Wha-! We're in the Orange Border, on the Sevii Islands!"

Mew giggled, before changing into a Shiny Pikachu, giggling, as she jumped onto Ash's head, as she pointed to what the PokéGear, Iburin brought it closer, as the Shiny pointed to a particular part of the map, Valencia Island, Togepi trilled happily at the action.

Iburin blinked, "Oh... the Lab, this is the Island of Professor Ivy's lab."

"Professor Ivy?"

"Yeah, she can help get you a new trainer's license. We'll go there, and ask that of the Professor. 'Kay?"

Despite the frown on his face, Ash nodded, faking excitement, "Yeah! Let's go!" She chirped, grabbing Ash's free arm, and pulling him, as residents looked at them curiously, before going back.

* * *

Running down the path, the lab came into sight, Ash called, "Please slow down."

"Hmm! Oh! Right! Sorry!" As she slowed down somewhat.

Ash looked at the lab, before hearing, "Hey what are you children doing?"

Turning their attention to the sea, they saw a middle age woman with purple hair, she was resting on Gyarados, who brought her to them, she brough a lab coat on, as Evie tilted, "You're Professor Ivy, aren't you?"

"Yes, young lady, and you are?"

Iburin jumped, "Um! I'm Iburin Shidarezakura Blossom, my dad is Melas Cherry Blossom!" bowing gently.

Ivy smiled lightly, "I'm familiar with your father, it's pleasure to meet one of his children, and you are?"

Ash looked away, rather down, "I'm Satoshi Ketchum, my dream is to become a Pokémon Master."

Ivy tilted her head, "Well, what are you doing here?"

"Sacha wanted to get a trainers license."

Her right eye quirked, "Hmm, alright, I'll get you a license." 'What are they hiding?'

* * *

Darkrai went through the Dream Realm pockets into the real world, following psychic strands from teleportation was a really simple for him, he just hope Cresselia didn't find him, he was on a mission set by his Chosen, so it wasn't long before he made it to Mew and the other, the one living in Satoshi's shadow, as he watched, far enough not to be noticeable, but within earshot.

Looming around Prof. Ivy's shadow, he watched her searching up Satoshi.

He could feel her thoughts, 'Why would he be here if his Professor is Samuel?"

He knew he should act here, as he released a blast of nightmarish energy, enough to lock the whole area in time, but keeping Ivy, Marshadow and Mew, as Ivy sporadically turned towards, as Darkrai commented, **"Don't do anything regretful, Satoshi's been through enough..."**

Ivy stuttered, "Wh-why are Mythical Pokémon interfering with all of this...?"

Darkrai mused, **"It seems my Kind's tale is still feared by all... If you want, I can be short and blunt, or I could show you the waking nightmare of his life..."**

Despite her reluctance, she nodded, "C-can I-I pl-please see it...?"

Darkrai begun threw his hand into the air, releasing a wave of energy, one that caused everything to become inverted.

* * *

Ivy opened her eyes, her fears clouding her view, as she saw it... her heart sunk.

It was... Satoshi! surrounded by four individuals, one was an orange haired girl, one was a slightly dazed looking, squinty-eyed boy, then there was two adult, one was of course Samuel Oak, with an arrogant and smug look on his face, while the other was an elderly woman who held the same eye color as Satoshi 'Maybe family', she watched as they taunted and then they tried attacking, when the Pikachu stood against them, and to her horror, they struck, Samuel's Dragonite struck the Pikachu with a full force move, fatally injuring him, the boy was paying sole attention to the injured mouse, before being boy with the Dragonite's **Razor Wind**, shredding his body and clothes, as blood begun pooling around them both, as the people were talking about separating and carting his Pokémon amongst themselves.

Ivy felt anger surging in her very mind, as the scene faded, showing Shirufu healing Satoshi with Sacred Ash, as she muttered in confusion, 'Wait... why is Shirufu here? I thought Lance was...'

* * *

She was in the real world, everything inverted in color still, as Darkrai commented, Mew and Marshadow missing, but the Shiny Female Pikachu was on his head again, **"So... are you wanting anything else, or are you done with this?"**

Prof. Ivy asked, "But why would Samuel do this?"

Darkrai didn't answer, looking at the frozen sea, as she asked further question.

"Why are those people doing this?"

"What does _he_ have anything to do with this after disappearing on everyone?"

"Why would-"

**"Enough... I'm done here... ****You can do as you please, now leave me alone..."**

That's when he snapped his fingers, as everything flashed, before everything changed back to normal, as Ash asked, "What's wrong, you froze slightly?"

Ivy's eyes narrowed, "So, you were attacked by Samuel and a small group of people?"

Ash flinched harshly, as Iburin looked to him worriedly, Ivy chuckled, as she said, "No need to freak out, I won't tell Oak you're here, you don't want to worry."

Iburin yelped, "There's no time, we have to get Sacha's Trainer's License made!"

Ivy chuckled, "Alright, alright, let's get it reestablished." As she begun typing into trainer data at a lax pace.

Ash gave a curious look around, "That reminds me, what were those Pokémon you used?"

Iburin tilted her head, "What do you mean, don't you have knowledge of other regional Pokémon?"

Ash scratched his forehead, "What do you mean, I was only told of the Pokémon in Kanto and then the extra recently new Pokémon updated into my Pokédex. Is there more?"

Iburin froze, while Ivy looked at him confused, "Normally there would be other close regional Pokémon in the dex, Johto and Kanto would be included, along with a few extras, but that does raise a question on why Samuel would give you an exceptional limitation at the beginning... let me see your Pokédex for a few minutes."

After doing that, Ivy plugged it into a system containing a Pokédex somewhat more high tech than a Ash's own, as Ivy commented more to herself, "I'll make sure Samuel pays for doing this." While Ash and Iburin headed out to the back of the building.

* * *

Shirufu sighed, sitting across from him was Blaine, however, sitting next to Blaine was a green Mewtwo, who was drinking tea using psychic energy. Shirufu asked, "So... how've ya both been? It's been a few years since we've seen each other…"

"…"

**_"…"_**

"You're lost, aren't you?"

"Yes I am…" as he looked away, asked, "Do you know the direction of Pewter City?"

Mewtwo pointed north, as Shirufu sighed, "Thanks, see you around, maybe…" as he ran out.

* * *

AN:

I'm sorry if it's been a while, but I've been thinking about the story, it's been a little difficult writing this chapter, so if this is a little lacklustered, again, I'm sorry.

While Shirufu is on his own agenda, sending his Darkrai to keep an eye, there's something I've got to point out before progressing: animosity between Shirufu and Red, it may not be obvious, but Shirufu does hold a few things against, particularly Red's absence in Ash's life, Red having Shirufu watch Ash instead of himself, and then, Yellow… that last one really is probably the cause of it all ; ).

But now I think I can get to the next story, those who know of my other stories, _Alter-Glitchtale_ and _Changes_, the former of the two is being remade (sort of), tackling other possibilities, the latter will be discontinued,

But regardless, I will be continuing this, remaking _Alter-Glitchtale_, and making one based off of PMD 2.

See you…!


	5. Erased File

Not Found

* * *

_Celadon Gym/Greenhouse_

Shirufu looked around, as he released a sigh, before a roar stopped everyone in their tracks (and partially cracked a few weak windows), "ALRIGHT! HOW THE HELL DID I END UP HERE!?"

* * *

Pre-Author's Notes:

**Mark Andrew**: Afraid not, the thing about Leire is, she and Gold haven't talked in years, the last time they talk was an argument that caused a lot of disconnect, but don't try mentioning to either one, for Gold, depression and his Mom are a pair of bitches, while Leire would be very good at being a ranger with how sad and regretful she would be. They never got each other's contacts, Delia handled that and lied when one asked about the other. Trust me though, they both are gonna break when they see each other, years of yearning to see and make up for lost time is really gonna do these two Ketchums good,

I also gave slight updates and slight changes to the story, renamed Evie/Evelyn to Ibi/Iburin, the same with Silph to Shirufu, kept Gray as a nickname, added a few changes, particularly Red and Silph conversations and Evie's Abra switched out for Porygon.

But for now, let's get to the story.

* * *

while Ash's Pokémon (bar Pikachu) went to check the new location out, Iburin called out, "Alright, come on out, guys!" As she threw her five Pokéballs into the air releasing the Galarian Corsola and Sylveon from before, but the others released a Gligar, a Shiny Litten, an orange and ice blue Sneasel and a Porygon2 (the latter of which forced his way back into his Premier Ball).

Ash stared out of confusion, his curiosity peaked, "Here, take this, it's one of the most recent updates to the National Dex." Ivy spoke, handing over a golden-framed Pokédex, taking it, Ash pointed it towards Corsola, the robotic voice spoke up, Dex entry No. 236; Corsola _(Sunnygo)_, The Coral Pokémon. A Ghost type. Sudden climate change wiped out this ancient kind of Corsola. This Pokémon absorbs others' life-force through its branches.

Iburin puffed her chest with pride, "Corsi is one of my more recent Pokémon, she's a special Pokémon from Galar."

Ash rolled his eyes, turning his attention to Sylveon, Dex entry No. 151; Sylveon (Nymphia), the Intertwining Pokémon. An evolve form of Eevee. A Fairy type. By releasing enmity-erasing waves from its ribbonlike feelers, Sylveon stops any conflict.

Ash looked at the Fairy type, who preened, Prof. Ivy commented, "I should let you know that Sylveon is a peace keeper towards Dragon type Pokémon and is feared by that particular typing."

Ash stared at Sylveon in astonishment, "H-how is a Pokémon that small and harmless be that powerful?"

Iburin pridefully spoke, "You'll have to try to defeat one of the strongest Pokémon I have currently."

Ivy deadpanned, "Sylveon has pretty frail physical frame, it's also weak to Poison and Steel types."

Iburin pouted, "You're really like stealing my thunder, don't you?"

Disregarding Iburin, Ash pointed the Pokédex at Litten, Dex entry No. 725; Litten (Nyabby), the Fire Cat Pokémon. A Fire type. It spends even the smallest amount of downtime grooming its fur with its tongue. Loose fur gathers in its stomach and serves as fuel for fiery moves.

Litten just looked at Ash with some regards, as acknowledging him, before going back to his own devices, as Iburin, "You look at him, but you won't look at me like that?!" Her response an ember to her face, knocking her out.

Ivy commented, "It seems that Litten doesn't have respect for you, Iburin."

Iburin noticed something, "Hey Professor? Doesn't it seem darker than normal?"

"Now that you mention, everything seemed like it's darkening even more than ot does at night."

Ash commented, "Why does it feel famili-"

Everything faded to black, everything did the same, people and Pokémon were the same.

* * *

.

..

...

Files Lost

Deleting Progress

Loading. . . . . . .

Progress Deleted

Closing system...


	6. Memory 1-1

Loading Memory 1

.

..

...

Error has occurred

* * *

Soft snore was heard through a dark room, the sound coming from a teenage girl with brunette hair, light was shining in dimly, it was a type of peace that-

"Leaf! The Professor wishes for us to head to his lab, he's asking us for something!"

-Was short lived...

The girl sleepily glared at the black hair boy, as she growled, "Why the hell, prays that you have a reason... to... WAKE ME UP!" As a Clefairy jumped out of the closet, launching a Water Gun, as the boy ducked out of the room.

The boy whimpered, "I-I'm sorry, Leaf, but you normally sleep in bed till eleven."

He ran out to avoid the Clefairy, causing Leaf, hollered, "Get back here, Red!" As she released a sigh, she called, "Don't worry, Cleffy, we'll get him later, okay sweetie?" The clefairy chirped happily to her trainer, as she sat down on the bed.

* * *

After about ten minutes, Leaf exited her room, fully dressed, Clefairy and a Gastly by her side, passing the kitchen, she greeted her younger sibling, "Hey, Masako, how are you doing?"

The said brunette commented, "I'm doing fine. Could be a little better..."

Leaf wonder worrily, "Where's S̷̡̡̨̛̖̰̬̖̭̺̘̜̠̳̖͍̯͍̞͇͈͈̯͉̗̙̫͈̟͈̾̉̔̾̑̓͑̂̔̍̍̇͋̇̋̐̔̓̾̓͂͆̀̅͛̇̿͂̃̇͋̋̌̌͂̀̉̅̆̉̈́́̏̐́̔͐͐͋̅̈̓́̆̎̆͛̌̂̔̍̿͗̃̀͑͌̋̅̓̽̑̍̈́̈́̚͘̚͝͠͠͝͝ȁ̷̡̡̡̨̨̧̞͓̪̞̻̺̳̮̟̥͚̪̝̩͈͚͍̮̯̝̘̙̼͖͚͇̟͖̥͓͚̦͍̻͕̖̳̠̗͚̠͇̭͍̮͙̯͍́́̓̑͂̆̓̑̍̆̑̀̓̇̀͌͘̕̕͝͝͝ͅt̴̨̧̡̡̧̨̨̛̯̩̪̳̮͙͎͚̳̲̠͔̠͖͙͕̫̻̺̙̝̖̜̻̝̖̟͈̮͓͚͚̺͖͔̰̜̣͎̙͔̱͖̖̻̠̘̮̤̝͇̫͕̭̭̣̖̜̩͖̙̬̘͙͍͉͍̹̟͇̩̲͇̤̗̟̘̠͈͍͉̘͕͙̼͉̅͗̿̌͌͑̉͐͋̋͗̾̅̓͆́͘̕͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅo̵̧̧̨̧̢̡̡̳̪̯͍͕̩̗̼̬͖̼͚͙̼͕͓̻̪̘̞͕͖̟̬͉̱̦̘͈̺͚͔̺̗̤̖̩̞̜̺̮̖̫̳̼̪̲͎͇͕̣̟͈͈̝̫̻̖̥̞͕͓̞̱̮̜̱̖̭̰̜̙̙̻̮̱̳̟̙͑̎̍̉͐͒̍͛́͆̓͋̍̽͂̀́̓̓̀̔̀͛̀̉̓̈̉̂̈́̿̈̅̏̄̽̽̽̎̎͛͛̄͂̇͗̂̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝s̴̡̧̧̢̧̢̛͕̦̺̜̮̯̙̯̞̜͕̙͖̖̝̫̻͕̙̳̟̰̺̦̬͔̼͔̦̥̱͕̗̟̻̰͚̖̝̝̭͙̖̰̦̝̳͚͈̯̯̳̣̼̰͔̤̜͈͈͔͍̟̝̤̻͚̬̰̞̋́͂̏̊͑̌͒̋̓̔͑̈̽̀͋͐͐̀̒͑̔̚̕͜͝͠ḩ̷̒̓̀̉̒̃̊̔̒̎͒̊͑̊̄͗͑͂͐͌͝i̶̧̧̨̧̢̢̢̡̡̛͎̣̯̤̹͚̬̬̖͕̱̞̙̟͖̦̘͍̰͍͖̖͍̙͓̭͉͖̙͖̞̣̲̜̟̙̰̬̫͕͓̣͚̹̱͎̿̓͂̑́̊̋͌͌̓̅͌̃͒̐̄́́̔̓̒͊͒̏̊͑͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅ?"

Masako sighed, "That's partly a bit of my issues, he was having bad nightmares last night, he lost a few hours of sleep because all those nightmares... he's sleeping to recover those hours."

Leaf smiled, "Well, I hope he can make a full recovery soon."

Masako rolled her eyes, "Hope so too, they've been getting worse, and, worse than that, he refuses say anything about the nightmares. It's frustrating."

The older sister nudged her sibling, "Well, tell him I said hi when he wakes up."

Masako nodded. "Will do, see ya later sis!"

Leaf waved, walking out of the house.

* * *

In the shade of a bedroom room, a young child surrounded by a few sleeping baby Pokémon, A Togepi, a Shiny Magby, Mime Jr., Bonsly and Pikachu.

The boy shuddered in his sleep...

* * *

_Bro, you have to..._

_We came to talk about how you did._

_Maybe it wasn't just Team Rocket's fault that you lost the match._

_Your little stint as a trainer ruined the name of Pallet Town, so don't ever think about coming back._

_Your Pokémon will be confiscated and given to other trainers, while your license will be revoked._

_This WILL hurt, so be ready Gold._

_If you won't come find me... I'll find you..._

_**I wait for you to show your true power, my Chosen One.**_

_Files Lost_

_Progress Deleted_

* * *

He jumped, his eyes glowing yellow and pink, as he grabbed his chest, it immediately got a response.

Togepi had begun crying out of fear, like normal when she woken up through rash movements.

Mime Jr. went to calm down the newborn.

Bonsly panicked, unintentionally causing more tears and panic to come from Togepi.

Pikachu and Magby, though, were trying to calm their trainer down.

After his senses rejoined him, the boy picked up Togepi, gently rocking her, while patting Bonsly, calming him down.

He mumbled, "It's okay... I... I'm f-ine..."

Pikachu looked at him, before pointing at his pillow, or rather, behind it, to a journal.

The boy smiled weakly, exhaustion evident, "Alright... alright... I'll write my nightmares into that journal some more..."

While he still looked dazed, tears begun falling, as he commented to nothing in particular, "I don't know what I'd do without you guys..."

* * *

Red gave excited knocking to the door of Oak's lab, "Oi, Professor! I'm here! Leaf's on her way!"

The knob turned, revealing someone that Red never met before. The boy was about Red's age, he wore a black and white long coat, a short-sleeve plain white shirt under it, he had black shorts on, along with black hiking shoes. His hair wasn't really kept, it was somewhat messy, but the interesting part about him was the 'x' mark over his right eye, which was covered by an eyepatch, his left eye was a dull yellow. He seemed rather emotionless, his stance was neat and didn't really give much about him.

The boy started the conversation,

"So, you're one of the people Okido-sensei called... guess I expect too much about people..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing... you just take things too serious... you wouldn't understand it if I spelled it out."

"Take that back!"

"Make me."

Prof. Oak quickly difused the situation, "Please don't argue, Chroma, you need to be kinder towards others..."

"I don't understand why anyone needs kindness... emotions cloud judgement... they cause pain to the bearer..."

Green poked his head from around the professor, "Emotion can be helpful at times too."

"Emotions are too much of a detriment than advantage to be used, my decisions are none of you're concerns, Viridian."

That made Green and the professor freeze. Green growled, "Don't call me by my father's name..." his hand hovering over a Green Pokéball.

Leaf unintentionally diffused the situation, "Hey guys, what's the situation, for me to wake up...?" Along with slugging her brother in the arm, much to his chagrin.

"Wow... another red color... here I though _**Fire** Red_ was enough... now _**Autumn** Red_... talk about a copycat..."

"What did you say... care to repeat that...?"

"Oh... quite the dare, maybe I can say another thing about you outfit this time, Autumn..."

"Oh yes... I'd love to hear you try... Nagareboshi-chan..."

The air was chilled, as Leaf's sickening sweet voice met the challenging tone of Asuta's voice. The trio of Red, Green, and the Professor backed away, trying to get out of the fight that was building up.

That's when the air, cold as it was, chilled even more, as a voice ordered, "Enough, both of you, especially you, Hoshizora. You remember my warning, correct..."

Leaf felt a chill rolled up her spine, as she suppressed a shudder, she was still near Aster's face, he was no longer smirking, he looked a little... scared? It was hard to read his face. But Aster backed away, commenting, "I apologize, Sakura-sensei... it might not happen again."

Leaf asked, looking perplexed, "Hoshizora...? Sakura-sensei...?"

Both males seemed to facefault (though, the former was more composed about it) the younger professor explained, "Those are alternate names for us, made by my wife, back where come from, Alola, My name would be Melas Cherry blossom, while my son here would be Aster Chroma Blossom. Please don't call me that... Hana-sensei yes, but not Sakura-sensei... anyway." Looking around at each pre-teen.

"It appears all four subjects are here... now take it away, Okido-sama."

"Thank you, Hana-sama, the reason you four were called is for a project I've been working on. *Takes out a red device* This is our work, the Pokédex, a work in progress Pokémon index, giving information on any know Kanto and Johto Pokémon."

"It's recently made and has a few bugs, we're working with professors all around to gather more Pokédex data on their own regional 'dexes. Even so, we have finite amounts of research." (Melas)

"Which is where you kids come in, we want you to work together, collecting all findable Pokémon that are missing." (Okido)

"With the league coming up in roughly a year, we think it would be best of the four of you to collect data of how trainer Pokémon act, tendencies gained, action performed. So... will any of you do it? Will you gather data for these prototypes?" (Melas)

While a moment of silence dragged on, Aster picked up one of the devices, "I'll do it, but I'll write information into a journal of some sort."

Red nodded, "It could be like a sort of side mission that can be worked on before the league, I'll gather as much info as possible!" Picking up the second one.

Green rolled his eyes, picking up the third dex, "It wouldn't be inconvenient to try completing it on the way."

Seeing it being her turn, she just commented, "Might as well." Picking up the final one.

The professor nodded to each, the older with a nostalgic smile, the younger with a nervous glance. Melas explained, "Alright, these are prototypes, so, try not to break them. And as a gift to our Pokédex Holders, we've acquired four special Pokémon for each of you. Take it away, Sensei."

"Thank you, now each of these Pokémon are special... the first is Bulbasaur, a Grass and Poison type Pokémon. Charmander, a Fire type Pokémon. Squirtle, a Water type Pokémon. And last, but not least, Eevee, a Normal type Pokémon... so who wishes to go first?"

* * *

Silence hung in the air, as the four trainers stared at each, before Leaf commented, "Ladies first, boys."

Red commented, "No fair, sis, you always get first fiddle!"

"I didn't wake you up all those times I went first." (Leaf)

"Hey, Viridian..." (Aster)

"Hmm?" (Green)

"... is this how siblings act?" (Aster)

"You have younger sisters, right?" (Green)

"So...?" (Aster)

"... well... I guess..." (Green)

"Do you think we should stop them...?" (Okido)

"That's kind of interaction I want my daughters and son to have one day." (Melas)

"Okay... but don't you think we should stop them before it gets out of hand?" (Okido)

"...You have to admit she gave a . *Ahem* this is the order, Leaf, Green, Red, and Aster. Any question...?" (Melas)

"Yes! Arigato, Hana-sensei!" (Leaf)

"No fair..." (Red)

"Alright."(Green)

"..." (Aster)

Melas chuckled as he released Pokémon. "Alright Leaf-san, who will be your official starter?" Leaf felt excitement well up in her chest.

* * *

AN:

There! The story begins, the four trainers are starting their journey.

Pokémon Trainer Red Rift - An optimist who wishes to be a Pokémon Master.

Pokémon Trainer Leaf Rift - A girl who wishes to prove her strength, a friendly trainer with a fiery temper.

Pokémon Trainer Green Okido - The Grandson of the famous Professor and former champion Samuel Okido, who wants to get out of his grandfather's shadow.

And lastly, Professor's Assistant Aster/Chroma Hana - an enigmatic trainer who lacked emotions.

I want you to guess who their starter Pokémon are.

Their other Pokémon are (probably) gonna be shown next chapter.

Note: I won't be showing their full journeys. Just moments I view as important, the next chapter can be viewed as a part 2 of sorts.

Tell me your thought, creative criticism is acceptable. For now, see ya'.


	7. Memory 1-2

Memory 1.5: With a Twist

* * *

Melas asked, "Which Pokémon are you going to pick, little petal?"

Leaf thought, looking between the four Pokémon. She thought about it, before warmly smiling, her hand patting Character on the head, "I choose Charmander."

Okido rolled his eyes, while Melas asked curiously, "Why Charmander, though?"  
"I want to go through with the toughest challenge in the league type-wise, and that's with Charmander."  
"Well, that's pleas-"  
"And I picked him to screw with Red and Green want over picking the little lizard here."  
"Well, regardless, you have at least _one_ reason to pick him. Green-_san_?"

Green gave Eevee a look, before dismissing it for the choice between Squirtle and Bulbasaur, he looked at Leaf with Charmander, then Red, before glancing at them both starters, he then finalized, "Bulbasaur, he would be a perfect Pokémon for my team, I can think of more diverse selections for members."

Aster seemed to nodded, understanding Green's thought process and strategy, muttering, "hmm... one for the challenge... one for strategy... that leaves some form of neutral and the water elements, what will _flames_ pick?"

Okido seem to stare, "Normally, it's Bulbasaur for last trainer."

"Indeed... I remember a time when only two trainers started at a time, and almost always was Bulbasaur that was left behind... anyway, Red, it's your turn."

Red nodded, giving a sigh, he stared at Eevee for a few moments, before turning to pick up Squirtle, "I choose Squirtle."  
"Alright, that leaves Eevee."

Eevee looked down, forgetting about Aster after the choices were made, she felt hurt, no one wanted Eevee, her former trainer had a large number of Eevee's, her brothers and sisters. No ever wanted a colorless runt of the litter...

The Fox-like Pokémon was brought out of her pity party when a hand pat her head, looking up, her eyes met Aster's one eye, as he seemed to pick her up, she heard him whisper, "We'll chat later about _your_ decision."

Melas gave a grin of his own, explaining, "Alright, I ask that you have fun, and to complete our request as best as you can. Understand?" They each had different reactions.

Not batting an eye, Aster turned away to walk out. Before Red called, "Aster, I want to see how strong you, battle me?!" Red's Squirtle gave similar enthusiasm.

Aster rolled, "No thanks Flames, I've got things to do before with this furball..." the Eevee yelped in protest.  
"Alright, if not the Starter Pokémon, the how about our first Pokémon?"  
"... you won't stop until I agree with you... huh?"  
Green commented, "He'll keep persisting until you accept."

Leaf gave her two cents, "I'm curious about what you can do to."  
"*Sigh* Fine... I accept, though I'll be using my second Pokémon..."  
"Yes! I mean-thank you the chance."

* * *

Leaf and Green were off to the side, watching with Okido.  
Melas called in the middle of the battlefield, "I will be referee... *ahem* This is an unofficial battle between Red and Aster, both sides are only allowed the use of one Pokémon, understood?"  
Red responded, "Yes sir!" Aster only nodded, barely acknowledging his father's rules.  
"Alright. Send out your Pokémon."

Red called, "Go! Poli!"  
Aster took out a Friend Ball, "Torracat, showtime." As a red and white feline with a fire orange bell around his neck materialized, star-like sparks forming around him.  
Before Red took out his Pokédex, Aster spoke, "This isn't a Kanto Pokémon, he's an alola native, Torracat, he's a pure Fire-type, he evolves from the Alolan starter: Litten. He's pretty special too, he's a Shiny Pokémon."

Leaf blinked, "Shiny?"  
"Shiny Pokémon are color based variants of their original color, most of the time, genetic issue cause particular genes to change, they're very rare and hard to find."

Red nodded, "Color change or not. We'll win with type, Poli! Water Gun!"  
The tadpole nodded, preparing to launch a blast of water.

"Torracat, Fake Out." The feline lunged forward, clapping his paws together, causing Poli to flinch, as the water energy collapsed on itself. "What!"  
"Fake Out, a move that allows me to deal the first damage, and cancel any form of attack. There are _SOME _methods to counter it, but not many." Aster commented with an aggressive smirk.

Red called, "Double Slap!"  
"_Take_ that power."  
"WHAT!" Was Leaf's response, as Green shared a quizzical look with his Grandfather.  
Poli dealt five rather impressive blows, as Torracat's body glowed a fiery Orange, ashes forming all over him, as his bell chimed, his power and heat increasing, "Now use it! Torracat! Revenge!"  
The energy crackled like a fire, be fire Torracat unleashed a powered-up slash, winding Poli greatly.

"Revenge, one of few moves that can vary, my version allows Torracat to build it into a stronger version of one of his other moves. Now Fire Spin! Block his exits!"

Slamming his claws into the ground, he created a wall of fire around both him and Poli, before Red could order, "Slash!"

After the strike hit, Poliwhirl collapsed. "Poli!" Came from Red, running to care for his Tadpole Pokémon.

Aster nodded in compliment to the feline, recalling the shiny feline. He turned away, the little Eevee following after, as he commented, "I'll be leaving now, Hana-_sensei_. Thank you for the Starter Pokémon, Okido-_Hakase_." With a bow, he walked away, regarding Green and Leaf slightly. He looked at Red, mockingly challenging, "Oh, and try and be a challenge and have tact next time we fight."

Red yelled, "WHAT!" Meanwhile, Leaf was to stunned by Aster's comment to laugh at her siblings bemusement. Green was openly glaring at Aster.

After leaving, Melas sighed, drawing their attention, "I am really sorry for his behavior... he's been like ever since I found when I left him in my teacher's care in Alola. I've still got to talk to Hala about what happened in Alola." With slightest bow, wishing good luck to the present trainers. Turning with a few coherent mutters, he took off.

Okido explained, "Red, Leaf, I want you to let you're younger siblings know where you're going. Let them know they can come to me anytime they're in need."  
"Yes sir!/Aye!" Was the response of the boy and girl respectively.

* * *

Red entered to an... unusual sight, to say the least. Masako was padding Satoshi's back. His Pikachu and Magby distressed (more visible in former's case), the other Pokémon were corralled into the living room cutesy of a near-invisible barrier in the doorway.  
Satoshi's himself looked utter exhausted, no real emotion in his face or eyes, which was a dull brownish-orange, one of few words to describe the look, glassy, dead... almost.

Red was frozen at the sight, but Leaf shoved him out of the side, asking whilst kneeling in front of Satoshi, "What happened?"

"Well, Togepi used Metronome into a very weak version of Razor Wind, after that happened, Sato-_chan_ became... this... he won't respond, Mime Jr. mimed the other Pokémon, apart from these two of course, in there."

Leaf nodded, before light padding Satoshi's cheeks, barely get acknowledgement from the younger raven-haired boy, she asked Satoshi's gently, "Hey lil' bro... can you tell me what's... *pause* Pikachu's favorite food?"  
". . . Ketchup...?"  
"Good. What does Magby like doing above all else?"  
"Training and..."  
"And what?"  
"Trying to not burning things like when trying to fold laundry to help?" That got Magby sitting in the corner in deep shame, with Pikachu padding his back in consolation with a heat-resisted glove on.  
"What do I do to Red when wakes me or Pikachu up...?"  
"He gets clobbered by a mallet, Clefairy, or a Thunder Shock."  
"Very good, the other male of the house knows consequences." *ahem* "What's real right now?"  
"Umm... this?"  
"Right. And what's not?"  
"That 'dream'..."  
"Okay. Try to catch your breath before doing anything else, okay?"  
"Okay..." as he caught his breath.  
After a few minutes, Leaf spoke up, "We're going on a journey as trainers, Okido-_hakase_ wanted us to let you both know not just where we're going, but he wanted you two to know his door is always open."

Masako's response was immediate, "Got it, big sis!"  
"Understood..." was Satoshi's response.

* * *

AN:  
Not sure how to end this, but next 'Memory' is a timeskip.

* * *

Current teams (in order of introduction):  
Leaf - Clefairy, Ghastly, Charmander  
Red - Poliwhirl, Squirtle  
Aster - Torracat (Shiny), Mimikyu, Deino, Eevee  
Green - Scyther, Machop, Bulbasaur


	8. Memory 2-1

_Journal Entry: __Red_-_1_

_Leaf came up with the idea of use passing a journal between the three of us (and maybe Aster two), sort of like writing our progress down, I was the first one to get the journal._

_Anyway, after my loss to Aster, I felt motivated to get stronger than ever before._

_After catching a Male Nidoran, I had a run in with a Pikachu that was terrorizing a market in Viridian City, after beating her, I ultimately caught the Mouse._

_It was rough, the fact she refused to listen, but during an attack on Pewter City's Museum, I was able to win her trust._

_When the time came to fight Brock, he fought with a golden geodude and an Onix. It was tough, but Nidoran and, surprisingly, Pikachu were able to beat them both with serious difficulty._

_When checking in with Okido_-hakase, he asked me to check rumours of a Ground-type being sighted in Viridian Forest.

After a bit of back tracking in the forest for a day or so, I found the Pokémon, it was also a Fire-type, while the dex didn't give any information, I caught it with a Poli's help, and after some trouble, with several failed attempts, I succeed in catching a Bulbasaur.

While _Okido_-hakase_ was stunned about the __Bulbasaur__, he identified the Pokémon as a Numel._

* * *

_Journal Entry: Red-2_

I'm writing in Cerulean City, during my time in Mt. Moon, Nido evolved to Nidorino, Saur evolved into Ivysaur, Zeni evolved into Wartortle. I chased Team Rocket out of the mountain, resulting in a collector to offer me a choice between a Dome and a Helix Fossil, I chose the Dome Fossil.

I beat the Gym Leader, Daisy's Wartortle and Cloyster. It was easier with Pika and Saur's help. On my way to visit Cerulean Cape, I caught an Oddish and Growlithe, they've done well thus far. That's when I had an encounter with an Abra.

_It Teleported away before I could throw a ball at it. After a couple of very, _VERY, _annoying day, I caught an Abra that had pink instead of brown. I was actually happy to have a Shiny Pokémon just like Aster's Torracat._

* * *

_Journal Entry: Red-3_

_I reached Vermillion, where I fought Lt. Surge, an Electric Specialist, he was a challenge, but Pika insisted on fighting Raichu. It was difficult, it took a few tries, I claimed victory, and Surge gave something to me along the badge._

* * *

"This is what?"  
"This is a ticket to ride the S.S. Anne, my pride and joy, along with participating in the tournament that's being hosted."

Red asked, confused, "So, you've been giving these out?"

"Yeah, to trainers who've succeeded in beating me and Chu here." The Raichu despite the bruises, chipped in agreement, as two other Pikachu seem to give adoration to the two members of their kind. Chu smiled proudly, while Pika rubbed the back of her head sheepishly at them.

Red asked, "Where's the S.S. Anne?"  
Surge grinned, "At the docks of Vermillion City."  
"And?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Why do you have two Pikachu?"

Surge chuckled, "People ask me that a lot, one of the Pikachu is from Alola, where there's a variant of Raichu, I don't intend to evolve the other."  
"To help prove that evolution doesn't matter, right?" (Red)  
"Yeah, someone about a year or so ago prove bond is better the strength, his Charmeleon evolved into a weird looking Charizard. Your Pikachu has a Light Ball just like mine." (Surge)  
"Wait, what?" (Red)  
"Yeah, have you ever noticed her attacks being stronger than they should be?" (Surge)  
"Wow, that's cool, thank you, Leader Surge." Pika chirped up at him, as the duo ran out of the building.

Surge huffed, "I really do hope nothing happens to my ship, trainers like that kid that are the ones I want to rematch in the future."

* * *

Running down the docks, Red looked around, there were ships here and there, but he couldn't tell which one was the S.S. Anne.

With a huff, Red sat on a bench, "This is crazy, why is it difficult to find a single ship!"  
"What ship?"

Red jumped at the voice, turning his head abruptly, near him was a blonde-haired girl with different colored paints clung to her clothes, face and hair, in front of her was an artwork of the sea with numerous ships in astounding detail. The girl's pink eyes noted every possible detail on Red's outfit, as Red uttered, "Wh-what?"

The girl turned away, working on the painting more, "What ship, are you looking for?..."

Red snapped out of the daze, "Um... the S.S. Anne...?"

Her brush pointed to a large ship with a contrasting 'ANNE' in white letters. On the front of the ship. Red stared in disbelief, 'What! It's the biggest one out of all the ships! Now I see why Surge was proud of it!' "Thanks! Cool painting!" As he ran off, she gave some regards, before returning to her work.

* * *

Walking into the ship, Red stared around in shock, a large room was what met him, the room was filled with numerous people, most were either rich people or trainers, while the rest were just civilians and merchants who were from around the world.

Staring disbelief, Red realized he was moving when he bumped into someone, "Watch where you're going!" The female voice growled.  
"Ah! I'm so-! Leaf?"  
*WHAHCK!*  
"Ow..."  
"Just because you realize who some is doesn't mean you don't apologize!"  
"S-sorry!"

* * *

Minutes later

Leaf happily cooed, "It's great to see you, li'l bro. How've you been?"

"I've been alright, I didn't know you were invited here?"  
"Of course, I was!, Surge proved a challenge, but Charmeleon was able to win by learning Dragon Breath. Seems to me like you beat the Gym Leader too."

"Yeah! It was rough against him." Red commented, the Pikachu on his shoulder greeting Leaf.

"And who is this little cutie?"  
"That's Pika, I caught her in Viridian City."  
"Aww~ she so cute~"  
"Chaaaa~"  
"You like when I pet under your chin, huh?"  
"I see neither of you've changed, huh."

They both noticed Green his brow quirked at Leaf's affection to Pika, who jumped to Red's shoulder. Leaf chided mockingly, "Green! My love! Catch me!"

"No." Letting Leaf fall, Green gave a wry smirk, "You never change from being a romantic, huh?"

Leaf pouted, "You're never nice to me... meanie..." fake crying.

"Always got to cry over rejection, how typical of you, Leafy~" (Red)  
"You do realize she's-" (Green)  
_*WHAHCK*_  
"OW-! What the hell!" (Red)  
"I told you she doesn't like that nickname." (Green)  
"Respect your better, young man." (Leaf)  
"Pika!" ('Pika')  
"You don't have to hit so hard..." (Red)

* * *

"All trainers on board please enter there main battle field, as soon as the deck takes off, we will start the tournament shortly, I repeat, we will start the tournament shortly. Thank you."

The ship shifted, as it begun to sail forward.

After at least ten minutes, the MC spoke out, "Hello, ladies and gentlemen! I'm the MC for this tournament. The number of trainers here are composed of 256 trainers total. Most of these rounds will consist of different battle formats, the first round will consist of one v. one battles; single battle formats."

Leaf muttered, "Single, one on one? For the first round alone?"

"We'll explain other rules that work for the other battle formats alone, just know there will be a 3-minute timer. If the timer ends and both sides remain standing, both will be disqualified."

"What!?"  
"But that's not fair!"  
"But why!?"

"No complaints! You were **invited** by Gym Leaders and Kahuna who made this possible! _You_ don't get a choice of the rules!"

Red huffed, "And things just got harder to win..."

"Alright, the first match will be Aster v Elisa! So trainers, head down to the field!"

Red stiffened, Leaf... 'EH'ed?... in shock, while Green commented, "It makes sense that he'd be here for the tournament."

The two trainer stared at each other intensely.  
Shaking hands, Elisa taunted with a wink, "I'm sorry, but the beat down I'm about to do to you is gonna be sad, but not personal, cutie."  
Rolling his eyes, Aster commented, "It doesn't matter what you're views are, Ms. Elisa. Yet... you waste time flirting instead training, than you've more than lost to me as a trainer... Unovan..."

Separating, Elisa glared at Aster furiously, while Green commented, "Looks like she's been embarrassed..."

Leaf giggled, "He must have said something humiliating to her."

"Let's see how strong he's gotten."

"Alright Trainers, send out your Pokémon."  
Elisa yelled, "Your finished, Beartic!"  
His eyes narrowed, his hands shot out, stopping his Starter, "Sorry, but you aren't the choice."  
"Vui..."  
"Next time, my Colorless friend... now... Mimichu! It's Showtime!"  
The Luxury Ball he threw was a Pokémon that looked like it was in a homemade Pikachu costume, with a wooden tail, it was scary looking.

Red and Pikachu yelped, "WHAT THE-!/PIKA"  
Leaf giggled, "That's just the _cutest_ costume I've ever seen!" Numerous people looked at Leaf weirdly.

_"Alright! Mimikyu versus Beartic! Timer begins... NOW!"_

"That electric reject won't beat my bear, Hammer Arm!" Mimichu flinched, as Beartic lunged forward, his fist glowing.

Before he hit, Aster loudly whispered, "Will-o-Wisp..." the ghost cackled, launching orbs of purplish-white flames. Beartic flinched, roaring in agony.

Green praised, "Excellent. Will-o-Wisp cuts attack in half while also dealing damaged occasionally. It's a real smart move."

"Mimichu, no playing, Play Rough!" Smoke formed when Mimikyu came into contact with Beartic. Before Aster ordered, "Shadow Claw." A single cut brought Beartic down.

"Superpower! While it's defenseless!" Beartic lunged forward, bringing his fists down... to only go through Mimichu. "What!?"

"Mimichu. End it for it hits a minute and thirty seconds or no Poffins made! Wood Hammer!"

Mimichu lunged forward, bringing down Beartic with four Wood Hammers, before slamming it's tail into Beartic's head with one last strike, knocking it out.  
"Beartic is unable to continue! Mimikyu's the winner."

Mimichu looked up at him, as he spoke, "Good job, with .3 seconds left. You can help me make it, I'll let you eat the batter remains even." A few clicks sounded, as he chuckled, Eevee cheering happily to her teammate.  
"Yes, yes. You can help, but Mimichu gets to lick most of it out."  
"Eie, Eev~"  
"Heh, yeah, make the effort to help instead of just sleeping."  
"Vui. Vee Ee eie vu."  
"Really now, well at least help with the berries before you 'sleep cheer.'"  
"Vee!/Kyu!"

Leaf sighed, enticed by the interaction, "That's so cute."  
Red sighed, depressed, "If only he's nicer to people like that."  
Green guessed, "Something must've happened to him like Hana-_hakase _said?"

* * *

**Melemele Island; Iki Town**

Alola was a rather peaceful region, the most peaceful of the four islands would be Melemele Island, and especially Iki Town.

So when a crash was sounded, along with a roar, "YOU DID WHAT!?" Many people and Pokémon scurried away, aiming to avoid the owner of that voice.

* * *

Melas was known as a very calm man with great deals of patience in spades, but set him off...  
... you wouldn't want to be at the receiving end of it.

"What do you mean you forced him to participate in the Dark-type Trial: Raticate, Totem or no, you know that they are very aggressive Pokémon."

A sweating Hala reasoned, "I thought he was ready."

"Especially after he declined due to not feeling ready physically and mentally." (Melas)  
"Well... he won... at least..." (Hala)  
"Before finding out you lied about watching him, then letting him have a mental breakdown after being forced to watch his first partner die after unintentionally inciting Tapu Koko to be more serious in battling." (Melas)  
"..." (Hala)  
"Then the only being taking him in was the Totem Hakamo-o." (Melas)  
"How did-?" (Hala)  
"He told me a few days ago while informing me of his progress in Kanto. And... Guzma told me in a brief phone call the vague details." (Melas)  
"Melas, I-" (Hala)  
"Don't 'Melas' me, old man, I have half a mind to take this position from you." (Melas)  
"Be that as it may, you won't be able to yet." (Hala)  
"'Be that as it may,' I have earned that Tapu's respect as well. The thing that pisses me off is that you repeated the issue that hurt Guzma too." (Melas)

Hala frowned, "I-I'm sorry..."

Melas rolled his eye out of sheer annoyance, "You're lucky it's me, Lily, my wife, would've castrated you if she knew what happened, so, save the excuse for someone else. What you did hurt Aster, the boy can't even muster a smile or any positive emotions for that matter."

Hala asked, lightly hesitant, "Is there... anything I can help with?"

Melas criticized, "You can make sure you don't do this again, and I need to figure out how to get him out of that emotional mask. It's gonna very difficult to do considering his stubbornness is like that of a Dragon's." Muttering several incoherent sentenced, that when an idea hit. "Do you have a few Pokémon eggs?"

Hala looked confused, "Yes. Why?"

"Because, I have an idea that may work. Let's hurry and-"  
*DING DONG DONG DING! DONG DING DING DONG!*

His ringtone went off, the godfather clock chime, one that was for one particular teacher of his. Clicking the phone open, he questioned, "Samuel? What's-"  
His expression came sharper, firmer, as he asked, "Where's the rest?"  
"Understood. You're holding them off?"  
"Call the Elite Four, I'll be there as soon as possible."

Ending the phone call, he ordered, "Get four eggs ready when I get back. Is that understood?" With a single nod, he flicked a Heavy Ball, "Magnezone. Teleport us to Pallet Town immediately." With a loud growl, they both disappeared in a flash of orange electricity.

* * *

Red yelled, "Kada! Night Shade!" The Kadabra nodded, before teleporting into point blank of a Misdreavus. Consuming the Ghost, causing an explosion of ghost energy, when the smoke cleared, it showed an unconscious Misdreavus.

"Misdreavus is unable to continue, Kadabra's the winner! And with ten seconds to spare!"

Red cheered, "Good job, Kada!" The Psi Pokémon nodded in response, as he was recalled.

* * *

"This food is delicious!" Red chanted, as Kada seemed to roll his eyes at his trainer's action.

Leaf laughed, her Charmeleon roasting some Haban berries before munching on them. "I don't think your food is going anywhere."  
"I have to agree with her."

That made them look up at the new individual, it a girl, her hair was blonde that went to just below her shoulders, she was older by a year compared to Leaf. She had black jeans and a black sleeveless shirt under a long-sleeve coat, she had pale skin and gray eyes. She asked, "Can I sit here?"

"Go right ahead." Was Leaf's response.

Sitting down, the girl introduce, "My name's Cynthia or Shirona here in Kanto, who are you two?"

Leaf greeted, "It's Leaf, I live here in Kanto, and this..." as her arm wrapped around Red's neck, "Is my idiotic, gluttonous, kid-brother, Red."

Red got out of her hold, "We're _twins_! And nice to meet you Cynthia-_San_."  
"I'm older by a few minutes. My baby brother."  
"Why you-"

"You're both really interesting as siblings." The blonde mused, before gaining a perplexed look, "Though, I noticed your reactions to that Aster-guy, who is he?"

"He's my ri-" (Red)  
"Someone who started around the same time we did. He's strong, he trashed Red like he was an amateur on day one." (Leaf)  
"Hey! Don't tell people that!" (Red)  
"But it's true." (Leaf)  
"So Aster would be a challenge to most trainers here?" (Cynthia)

"If that Mimikyu was anything to go by, from what I know, he's an Alolan." Came from Green, a proud looking Machoke following.

"Oh! Green! Where've you been?" (Leaf)

Green huffed, "I was pitted against a Sableye, it was flat out annoying that I couldn't do much to it. After scraping a victory, I tried calling Daisy-"  
"Did you ask about Sato-_Chan_ and Masa-_Chan_ how their doing?" (Red)  
"Masako's in Almia, she and Ash had an argument. Things went sour after, she eventually went to Ranger School, to learn about being a Pokémon Ranger." (Leaf)  
"As I was saying, I attempted, but signal didn't connect, meaning communications down, knowing Oji-_chan_, he probably destroyed it in an accident." (Green)  
"He's done that before, hasn't he?" (Red)  
"Twelve times not counting today." (Green)

Cynthia laughed lightly, "I didn't think Okido-_hakase_ was klutz."

"Big time klutz./he can be a bit thick./Most definitely."

* * *

A Fire Blast slammed into a Manectric, incinerating it instantly.

"Blastoise! Hydro Pump! Venusaur! Sludge Bomb!" Blasts of water and sludge hit numerous Pokémon.

One of the thugs yelled, "Your prime has long sense ended, Okido. You can't hold us off forever!"

Samuel's brow quirked, "Really now...? Agatha would've cursed my hide if I were to stop training. Dragonite, Mew, Gyarados, Charizard... Will you deal with these children? Same with Venusaur and Blastoise. Arcanine, let's find Daisy and Satoshi. Tauros, with me."

Many of the thugs would be paling at the sight of five high ranking Pokémon and the lone, leading mythical Pokémon. As the Mew giggled a few commands to the other Pokémon.

* * *

Samuel was riding his Arcanine at speeds many couldn't scoff at, but the bull following wouldn't be swayed with speeds it had to keep up with.

But the duo slowed, or rather paused between moves, as they found a notable pile of flesh, along with a neatly sliced arm. Along with what looked to be cuts on the trees and ground.

Patting his fire-type and normal-type in comfort, Arcanine warily took steps forward. There were at most 10 other bodies, some with sever fire or lightning burn. Some with missing body parts, surrounding a crater.

"Jiji!"

He was brought out of hid thought by his eldest granddaughter, cradling Satoshi's blood-covered body. Before he could rush forward, Arcanine blocked his attempt. The canine glanced at just inside of the crater, a single, seemingly burned off hand played inches in the barrier, the sound of light sizzling was heard within the barrier.

"Hang in there, Daisy, I'll get the barrier down, Tauros. Megahorn, see if you can break?"

Tauros nodded, before lunging at the barrier, after colliding, it fractured, bending inward, before Tauros backed away.

Despite that the sheer force of the bull, the barrier held tight.

"Alright, Arcanin! Close-"  
"Myu..."  
The old man looked up, Tauros and Arcanine tensing up to guard or attack if need be, as a blue New hovered around them before giggling, before they 'boop'ed Samuel's nose, much to the old man's shock, they looked amused, before hoveringinches, as a small sphere formed in their right paw, before they flicked the sphere at the barrier.

Sinking into the barrier, becoming one, the energy faded, as the barrier collapsed in on itself.  
Mew went to Satoshi, ignoring Daisy, before cuddling around his neck, looking like a scarf.

Daisy practically broke down into her grandfather's chest. As Melas appeared, Magnezone hovering just above his right shoulder just a bit, faint lightning crackling faintly at it's magnets. "Samuel! What happened?"

He paused, glancing around, before his eyes stopped on Satoshi. He approached the unconscious boy, his hand grasping something in his coat, and pulling out two black and pink, cuffs. Samuel asked, "What are you doing?"

Slipping them on and tightening them, the younger if the two professors explained, "These... are nullifier cuffs, they're made to block most energy from beings like psychics, much like the green and blue bracelets Sabrina wears, however, these were made for... other reasons... and with more sophisticated means."

Samuel sighed, "What now?"

Melas answered, "Let's get the children to a... safe location. We'll figure it out from there." As he picked Satoshi up, the two professors and the young girl (not counting the blue kangaroo mouse) headed to the lab.

* * *

"Alright people! It's time for the second round, this round will be a multi battle format, meaning you are to draw a number. The duo who have the same number, will be on the same team. So get your numbers!"

As trainers hurriedly got their number, Red looked around hurriedly, before bumping into someone, "Mina!? You're in the tournament too!?"

The fairy Girl nodded, before noticing his card, "Looks like we're working together."

Red nodded, looking at her's, "Yeah, looks like we are!" As they grinned to each other, shaking hands.

* * *

Green went through trainers, as he huffed, "With ninety different trainers, it's hard to say who it is."

That's when a hand tapped his shoulder, as he turned to meet a girl who asked, "Are you the other twenty-four?"  
"Yes. It's Green, who are you?"

Now he had a full look of her, she wore an open, black trench coat, though, he could see under it, which held clothes that went between only black and pink; she had a black sweater with two thin pink stripes near the middle part of it. She wore black leggings and a slightly torn-up, dark pink skirt that went to her knees, she had solid black sneakers. Her skin was pale like Aster's, her hair was white that fade into pink bangs, going to her shoulder, with some covering her right eye, her left eye has a neo pink iris, with a silver pupil. She greeted, "Alright then, it's nice to meet you! I'm Iburin, but I'm often called Ibi by... _acquaintances_."

Green's brow furrowed at her final word, 'Something's not quite right, but...' "Yes, I suppose we are..."

* * *

Leaf had been sat down, there's no one she's seen who shared the forty-five with her.

"Hey, pretty girl." She shivered.  
"Y-yes? Something you need?"  
"Yeah, how about you forget that tournament and hang with me?"  
"U-um... no thanks..."  
"I wasn't ask-"  
"Hey, Autumn. Are you 45?"  
"Oh, yeah!"  
"Then, let's go."  
"Hai!"

Before they left, he turned to the guy, "Hey, if you even look at my 'friend'..." he finally giggled mischievous, as the environment darkened, "I'll make sure you suffer... okay?" A nodded was his answer.

"Good, let's go, Autumn." As he grasped Leaf's hand, as he pulled her away, she looked at the hand in shock, a red blush slowly forming on her face.

* * *

"Alright! With all teams together! It is time for this format, each trainer is allowed the use of only two Pokémon each. There will be no timer until the finals!" He unfolded a small paper, he called, "Trainer set 24 will have the bye this round."

Green huffed at that, While Ibi seemed a little disappointed. "I don't know why I even bothered..."

Leaf giggled, "Looks like Green is frustrated, eh, Dagareboshi-_chan_? Something wrong?" Aster didn't say anything, he just stared down at Ibi, his eyes narrowed yet glazed in thought.

"Alright! Without further ado, Teams 11 and 37, come down for your match!"

* * *

Leaf chastised to a locker room, as Aster closed the door, "What's the big idea, Baka!"

He walked to her, his expression covered, "A-Aster? Wh-what's wrong?"

After a while of looming over her for a few minutes. Before he sat down in front of her, "Aster? Wha-what's wrong?"

"Tell me if that happens again..."  
"What?"  
"Tell me if a guy does that to you again."  
"But why?"  
"You remind me of... _someone..._ I cared for greatly."

Leaf stared, "Alright... I'll let you know if you can do anything for me."

He nodded, his calm composure back, "Alright, let's get back to it, we need to coordinate our teams."  
"Right!"

* * *

Satoshi looked around, walking in the void-like world, there were striped curtains draped everywhere. Meeting a dead end, he noticed the wall was actually cell beams.

"H-hello?"

"Vee hee hee! So, you've awoken! Oh joy of games... little Prince of Hearts..."

He was met by a light blue and purple mist like creature connected to an Odd Stone.

"Who... are you...?"

The creature spoke, "I HaVe mAnY NaMeS... sOmEtImEs a jEsTeR WhO CaN Do aNyThInG... bUt... mInE FoR YoU Is SPIRITOMB. We'Ve gOt mUcH To dIsCuSs..." as the duo stared intently at each other in silence.


End file.
